fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
End Roll Fandom
Basic Information End Roll is a horror RPG made by Segawa in the summer of 2016. It tells the story of a boy named Russell Seager as he takes part in an experiment by injecting a medicine called Happy Dream and having, as the name implies, perfectly happy dreams. However, the world inside his head is an insidious one beneath the cheerful facade of the Nameless Town. The story follows Russell he explores the world, and in doing so, remembers his sins. Appearance End Roll appears as a fourteen-year-old boy with spiky blonde hair. His left eye is blue, and his right eye is green. He wears a white poncho with rabbit ears on the hood. The tips of the ears are red. There are a few holes that are shaped like clusters of rectangles, always surrounded by a patch of red fabric. There’s a glass eye ornamenting the front of the poncho. The color of the eye's iris shifts between three different colours: blue, red, and green. Under the poncho, End Roll wears an orange vest with darker vertical stripes and a white collared shirt, as well as black pants, white socks and brown shoes. He is often seen covered in blood, although it is unknown whose blood it is. On his left upper arm and neck, there are small, round scars from repeated injections with a syringe. In Trickster Mode… ...well, there are seven possibilities for how he ends up looking, and none of them are any less disturbing to behold. The first is normal End Roll (all of them are based off of End Roll's normal appearance), but with a constantly bleeding wound from his head. In the second, he’s covered in blood, and his neck is broken, his head turned nearly upside down. In the third, his face is melted off, and parts of his body are blackened. In the fourth, there’s another bleeding wound in the back of his neck and a green fluid on his hands. In the fifth, he’s bloodied and many of his bones seem to be broken. In the sixth, he has no more blood on him than usual, but he has red marks on his neck. In the seventh, he has another bleeding wound, this time on his stomach. Please stay away from him if you’re carrying anything trickster-related. Personality End Roll is a fandom that doesn’t really emote at all. He comes off as cold and unfeeling, but is always willing to help out the other fandoms. He’s prone to fits of anger and jealousy, and doesn’t recognize when he’s gone too far. He has a lot of secrets and painful memories, and feels a lot of guilt for actions in his past. He can have a sharp tongue at times, and won’t hesitate to say something just because someone’s feelings may get hurt. He also has a more cheerful, kindhearted and humorous side, but it doesn’t usually show. In Trickster Mode, End Roll is basically catatonic. Unmoving and unspeaking, etc. This may be a defense mechanism of sorts to avoid recalling certain memories. Abilities God Tier Powers: * Flight. * Passive manipulation of the mind and things created by the mind. * A large amount of psychological defense mechanisms. * Ability to induce nightmares. * Not exactly a power, but it needs to be noted: unlike most other God Tier players, End Roll has no conditional immortality. Unless he specifically dies a Heroic death, his death will be counted as Just. Other: * Ability to travel anywhere while dreaming. * Ability to incarnate aggression and defensiveness into physical objects. Relationships Strife Specibi End roll carries a disturbing amount of strife specibi. The full list is: batkind, gravekind, IVkind, pipekind, portraitkind, bowkind, broomkind, syringekind, knifekind, charmkind, presentkind, bazookakind, veggiekind, brassknucklekind, musketkind, handskind, branchkind, crossswordkind (note: cross sword, not crossword), 1/2bottlekind, frypankind, biblekind, matchkind, statuekind, staffkind, poisonkind, thrwknifekind, 5xmagkniveskind, temarikind and rosarykind. He tends to use his batkind specibus though, as although it’s the weakest of all of his specibi, the rest bring back painful memories he doesn’t enjoy dwelling upon. Sometimes, the use of his other specibi cause him to shift into Trickster Mode without warning- the weapons he uses seem to be jujus of some sort. Certain weapons seem to correspond to certain “modes”- for example, the gravekind tends to cause him to take the Trickster Mode form with the head wound, and the 5xmagkniveskind tends to cause him to take the form with the broken neck. Fetch Modus: Memory When captchaloguing an item, End Roll associates a memory with it- usually a memory of what he was doing before he captchalogued the item. To retrieve the item, he has to recall its associated memory. Trivia * End Roll will also answer to "deranged maniac". * End Roll's dreams will often feature him turning into a dragon or a rabbit. * End Roll's Cruxite Artifact is the Cruxite Syringe, which he must inject into himself to enter the Medium. * End Roll keeps a diary, although he rarely writes anything anymore. Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:Fandoms